1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-231405 discloses a conventional connector with a housing connectable to a mating housing and terminal fittings mounted in the housing. A recess is formed in the front surface (connection surface) of the housing, and the terminal fittings project forward from the center of the recess. A sealing material is introduced into the recess, so that the outer peripheral surfaces of the terminal fittings are coated with the sealing material. The entire inner surface of the recess is curved surface and the sealing material is introduced until the surface thereof is located very close to the opening edge of the recess.
Since the surface position of the introduced sealing material is specified using the opening edge of the recess substantially as a mark in the above conventional construction, the sealing material tends to leak out from the opening edge of the recess and adhere to the connection surface. Thus, the introduced amount of the sealing material has to be strictly managed, which might deteriorate operability when introducing the sealing material. This type of problem becomes apparent when introducing a sealing material around a nut when two housings are connected by tightening a bolt and a nut.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operability at the time of introducing a sealing material around a nut.